Left you behind
by Kawaii Inu Stalker
Summary: Is Kikyou a stalker? That wench follows InuYasha around all the time, and still she does it after they broke up. ONESHOT. Rated T for extensive language.


_**Left you behind**_

**This is a one-shot containing the lyrics of **_Harder to breathe **by** Maroon 5. **Hope you like this as much as I do. Warning: There is a lot of swearing in this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. I only own the story plot. **_

**_-Kikyo's Flashback­---_**

**"What the hell, Kikyo. I told you to stop fucking following me around like this!" Inuyasha growled to her right in her face, the entire bar witnessing.**

**"But I'm not. Honestly, I just came here for a drink. I didn't kn.." Inuyasha cut her off with his hollering, "No, Kikyo! I won't listen to your excuses anymore. You lie constantly. Or do I have to remind you of the three times you cheated on me?" Inuyasha couldn't take the sight of her anymore so he ran off fuming. Almost to the point of opening the door to his 1960 Midnight Blue Mustang Kikyo grabbed the end of his sleeve. **

**"No Inuyasha, I truly didn't mean to see you here. I just wanted to release some of my pressure. I honestly did not mean to bump into you here." Kikyo tried persuading him into understanding her presence. "OK, sure, whatever you say. If I didn't see you for the last two years since our break-up everywhere I went, then maybe I'd believe you." Inuyasha yelled back with sarcasm as he yanked away from her grasp. "Let's see here. When did I last see you? Hmmm… That was yesterday wasn't it? If I recall correctly I saw you at the grocery store, the mall, the movie rental shop, and the drug store. Oh, almost forgot the restaurant too. If you didn't leave before me just to see where I went next then I would have yelled at you far too many times." He blurted out while counting his fingers to emphasize how many places she went to follow him.**

**"Inuyasha there is no need to be so harsh about it. I just merely want to see how you are doing nowadays." Kikyo released the words as calmly as her body would allow her to. "No, there is a reason, and it's you. Leave me alone for the last fucking time. Goodbye Kikyo!" Inuyasha finally opened his door and sped off out of the bar's parking lot easily doing 50mph. **

**Kikyo sighed as she looked at all the witnesses who stared at her with glares blinding their sight. **

**_-End of Kikyo's Flashback---_**

_How dare you say my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical _

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

**_-Inuyasha's Flashback---_**

**"Get out of my fucking house Inuyasha." Kikyo yelled at him. "What the hell did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he was being shoved out the door by two cold and hateful hands with its nails digging in his back. "What did you do? What did you do, you ask? I'll tell you what you did. You are fucking having dreams about fucking my cousin. You remember her, don't you Inuyasha?" Kikyo raged at him. "Who, you mean Kagome?" He asked her. "Yea, and I can't believe you dreamt about it the same night I fucked you, you fucking jerk. Now get out of my house." She demanded. **

**"Wait, I can't help what I dream about. My subconscious decides that for me." He managed to say before she whipped the door closed in front of him. "Yea, so that just means you'd rather be with her than me when I'm not around." She yelled through the closed door. "Ugggg…. You make me so angry Kikyo. Well, you want to know something? That sex with Kagome was 100 times better than what you ever gave me." He yelled back at her through that same closed door with anger rising within him. "Even if it was in a dream!" He finished off his thought before he walked down the apartment stairs.**

**_-End of Inuyasha's Flashback---_**

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This double vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fucking tread the ground that I am walking on_

**Kikyo laid on her large queen sized bed with the comforter resting atop of her, held next to her chin while she watched the ending of a romance movie on HBO. "Oh, Inuyasha. Why did you have to break it off between us? I still love you so much." She sighed and looked out the window where the rain poured down on the already soaked ground, the sky not letting up its blacked state she decided to break down for the third time that day while she thought of all the great times she shared with her black haired, violet eyed man.**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way were gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Usually Inuyasha didn't like reading romance novels, but this one intrigued him just like his action packed, car crashing, people dieing everywhere type books did. Inuyasha was a regular at the public Tokyo Library. He always came in when he had nothing to do for the night after work, so he was here this moment at 8:oo Friday night. Some random man walked past him giving him a small nod and a "hi" for a greeting. Inuyasha who became very friendly the last few months nodded back with his book in hand. **

**Inuyasha finally reached the last page of the book while pushing up his glasses that kept falling to the tip of his nose. How much he hated those glasses, but they did make him look sexier, as the ladies had said. Fortunately those same ladies didn't know he had exceptional hearing for a human. He flicked a strand of hair off his face as it fell out of the long pony tail he had worn that day. That too, also made him look handsomer. Humph, those ladies always talked about such things about him, with a few words of other men. **

**He closed the book finally finishing all 458 pages and returned it to its rightful shelf. Passing the ladies as he did so he nodded to them giving them a one-sided grin and as he hoped they returned the gesture with an added giggle from each. **

**As he gave up reading for the night, Inuyasha nodded a goodnight to the clerk and headed on his way home. That romance novel finally got to him and the story plot reminded him of the relationship between Kikyo and him. He hoped that she was lying in bed thinking about how she said she loved him so much that nothing could've ever separated them. How wrong of her, and to think that a mere dream of her cousin ruined it all.**

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

**The tears kept coming from her eyes. His presence still lingered everywhere in her room in all the presents he had gotten her within the five years of their dating. She now realized that yelling at him about a dream was the stupidest move she had ever made. _'_**_Inuyasha, please come back.'_ **Her thoughts lingered in her head as she cried herself to sleep. Those four words haunting her knowing that they would never come true.**

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way were gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**The bed underneath her felt like a million worms squirming around her. She tried to wiggle free of the dreams she had about him. It was only a matter of time before she lost control of her senses subconsciously and consciously. It was finally that time and he now controlled her every move inside and out. How she wished it would be over with.**

_Does it kill?_

_Does it burn?_

_Is it painful to learn?_

_That it's me that has all the control_

**She woke up, her clock blinking 2:51 p.m. She clung to a glob of her blanket realizing it was just her blanket and not the person she longed to hold. Her hopes died and she got up to take a cold shower and try to erase the thought of him from her head. She would mentally go crazy in a few hours if he still stayed there.**

_Does it thrill?_

_Does it sting?_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

**Inuyasha threw his keys on the dresser and released his hair from its hold of the stretchy tie. Letting the air rush over his bare chest as he took his shirt off he plopped onto the bed thinking of how nice it would be to have some one there when he got home to cuddle with and lay next to when he went to bed. The thought of 'her' made him shiver. Maybe someone would come along one day and his desire would be alive in the physical world instead of the mentally created one he dreamt of every night ever since that last encounter with Kikyo at the bar that he still vividly saw when he closed his eyes. **

**It happened two months ago but yet still remained in his mind. That damn girl still stayed locked away in the back of his mind. Maybe he would never forget her and he shuddered at the thought. _'_**_I should give Kagome a call tomorrow. Hopefully she won't have any plans and we can hang out. The thought of getting Kikyo out of his mind pleased him._' **That thought lingered until his eyes shut out the world letting him sleep for the day to come. **

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way were gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

**Well hope you enjoy because I did. It's kind of a sad story though even if it is with Kikyo being the depressed one. Oh well, it fit the song so I just had to make it. Thanks for reading and give me a song if you know of one that will fit a story of any of the characters. R&R please.**


End file.
